


Changes

by SnapDragon88



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Bashing, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapDragon88/pseuds/SnapDragon88
Summary: Episode 9 - CHANGESVanya returns home only to be betrayed by her siblings.  This is how I would've liked that scene to have gone.I know why it didn't go like this, but this was a quick one-shot that I've been thinking about for a couple of days so decided to write it up.If you're a massive fan of Luther this may not be the fic for you, he gets a hard time of it.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue in the first section is not mine and comes from TUA episode 9 – Changes.  
> All credit for characters goes to Gerard Way and Netflix.

“Luther, what have you done?”

Vanya’s small fists were crashing against the reinforced glass.  She was calling to them, begging them to release her, but dull thuds were the only noise emanating from the soundproof box that encased her.

Klaus couldn’t tear his eyes away from those of his terrified sister. Memories of the mausoleum washing like a tidal wave through his mind.   _The Bastard had done it to her as_   _well._

“You locked up our sister because  _you think,_ she has powers?” Diego was watching Vanya, slowly taking a step towards the cell door.

“No.  I know she does.  Pogo told me, he’s always known and so did Dad.”

Diego leant against the cell wall, placing himself between Vanya and Luther “Why would they hide this from us? I mean am I the only one who didn’t know this place existed?”

Klaus’ heart was breaking. He wanted to run, run and hide from the memories threatening to overcome him, hide in a haze of drugs that would be all too easy to find. He stayed, holding eye contact with his sister. “H-he hid so much from us.”

Klaus and Diego heard Luther take a step forward, “he hid it because he was afraid – of her.”

 _Afraid of Vanya?_ The woman who was currently begging them to free her, whose fear was so palpable even through re-enforced glass and concrete that he could practically taste the adrenalin on his tongue. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it?” Luther could tell they didn’t believe him, he had to sow seeds of doubt. Vanya had cut Allison’s throat. “I mean Dad lied about everything else. Why is this so far-fetched?”

Diego turned to look at him, “If you’re right maybe she’s the one who killed Peabody?”

“And cut Allison’s throat.” Luther reminded them.

Klaus’s mind instantly rebelled against the idea. His own voice taking on a pleading note of desperation “Woah no listen, I’m just lis-sorry let’s just go back alright, this is Vanya we’re talking about, our sister.  The one who always cried when we stepped on ants as kids.” Vanya turned away from the discussion that she was not a part of and which would ultimately shape the rest of her life.

She flung herself back at the door, not prepared to give up.  Luther watching her tried to make his voice sound sympathetic, “Yeah I know, I know it’s difficult to accept-“ He wasn’t prepared for Klaus’ emphatic rejection of Vanya’s guilt. Klaus had always been so malleable.

Diego continued watching Vanya struggle against her confinement. Klaus finally turned to look at him exploding “It’s not difficult to accept.  It’s impossible to accept!”

Diego sided with Klaus “No he’s right. Look we can’t keep her locked up without proof.”

Luther felt like his brothers had smacked him in the face. He was ‘Number One’ his word should be enough. “What more proof do you need?”

Klaus was looking at him with a focus he hadn’t had since he was 16 years old and had first discovered the joys of smoking weed. “Why don’t we just open the door, and ask her.” He said irony dripping from his words as he reached towards the circular door hatch, communication had never been their families strong suite. 

Luther brushed his out of the way. “No, she’s not going anywhere.” Klaus stared him in the eye before walking past him to stand at the entrance of the ‘dungeon’

“Look even if you’re right.” Diego pointed his finger into Luther’s face before turning back to Vanya. “She needs our help and we can’t do that if she’s locked in a cage.”

Klaus decided it was time to allow his own experience to colour his next words, “Yeah! And for all we know she might be struggling with this new power.” He stepped forward again. “I mean it must be scary"-it certainly was for him, and he had only been punched by his dead brother. -"terrifying! Really to discover that you can do something that you never thought you could do.” He stood in front of Luther gazing at Vanya, desperate to help her; so she didn’t have to go through what he had.

Luther had had enough of their sentimentality; they needed to hear the cold hard truth. “Look if what Pogo told me is even half true, then she is not just a danger to us.” He turned as footsteps sounded and saw Allison approach the entrance to the ‘dungeon’ regarding him with utter disappointment. “Allison. What are you doing down here? You should be in bed.”

She pulled out her note pad, writing quickly  ** _LET HER GO_** _._

Luther could have pulled his hair out, now he had to argue with Allison as well? Of all the people he thought would understand “I can’t do that. She hurt you.”

Allison had to fight every instinct to role her eye’s at his macho bullshit, instead taking another leaf of paper she wrote  ** _MY FAULT._** She caught Vanya’s eye and hoped that her own were reflected the understanding and forgiveness she felt for her only sister.

“I’m sorry but she’s staying put.” Allison marched towards him, pushing against his huge form, but he didn’t give an inch “Just until we know what we’re dealing with.” She tried to manoeuvre around him and he stepped in front of her again. So she hit him, as hard as she could in the chest aware that Vanya was watching and the Diego and Klaus had moved away. “She stays put.”

Watching Allison try and force her way around the hulking form of their brother, and finally collapsing in fatigue Klaus glanced over at Diego who was still watching Vanya. He coughed to gain his attention and then glanced back at Luther who was now trying to forcibly remove Allison from the room.

As their injured sister turned and stepped away from Luther, Diego ran at him, his fist connecting with with a satisfying crunch into the unsuspecting jaw of their ‘big’ brother.

“Diego!” Luther stumbled back a couple of steps against the unexpected attack but quickly regained his composure, throwing a heavy punch, which Diego evaded skipping lithely back toward the entrance of the underground room, Luther followed.

“What makes you think you can decide for all of us eh?” Diego spat at him. “Three of us agreed that Vanya should not be caged like some animal, but you’re number-fucking-one and you over-rule the rest of us?” Diego rallied forward throwing short sharp jabs into his brother’s enormous body. Luther jumped back trying to avoid the onslaught before returning to the fray.  If he had paused for a second before leaping into action Luther would have realised that neither Klaus or Allison were trying to stop the fight. Instead, with his attention solely focused on Diego he missed the pair skirting around the bout towards the Cell door.

It was not until the noise of the circular lock turning, penetrated his mind that he realised he had been tricked. Spinning on the spot he stood dumbstruck seeing Allison standing between him - arms crossed across her chest daring him to move her - and the door that Klaus was pulling open and taking a sobbing Vanya in his arms and lowering them both gently to the ground “It’s OK, I’m here.  We’re here.”

Diego brushed past him, crouching beside Klaus and Vanya. “You got her?” On Klaus’ nod, he turned back to Allison gently wrapping an arm around her for support if she needed it and leading her out of the room. Neither looked at Luther as they passed, who stood frozen, staring down at Vanya and Klaus. “I did what I thought was best- what dad would’ve-“

“Dad was a sadistic prick! The last person you should emulate is him.” Klaus snarled at him, his face twisted into the most unKlaus-like expression, venom punctuating each word so it felt like it broke the skin. He turned his attention back to his sibling his face softening “Hey Vanya, let’s go and get you some food and a nice cup of tea OK?”

The pair stood and walked out of the room, leaving Luther alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like it or if you don't. Hakuna Matata.


End file.
